


No way, dude

by Patatarte



Series: Those long fics [2]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aleks was in the russian's mafia, Brett is good as always, James is awkward as fuck, M/M, Multi, also violence and death, and when you love your crewmates, be careful, focusing on Brett James and Aleks' relationship and past, how do you deal with being a criminal and an emotional person, it's another fakechop but not the CowCrew, that story should be called, they all struggle with their past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James lost his previous crew and is now alone.An old friend of his, Brett, helped him to move state and is giving him a chance to join the crew he's forming.While waiting for Brett's texts, James looks out of his new place's window and sees a neighbor from across the street.Things aren't going the way he thought they would in the slightest.Fakechop universe, my man.





	1. Howdy neighbor !

Moving can be a pain in the ass. Even more when you barely decided to do so, and that you weren't the one chosing your next place. But it's also difficult just to find your marks again, find a good grocery store, good opportunities, some friends, maybe some hooks leading to lovers, trying to be on your neighbors' good sides...Anything social related.

James is lost in thoughts, sitting on his couch and jugling with his gun since a good hour. It's not that he doesn't have anything to do, but he can't bring himself to get out of the building. He should be, maybe only going to that shooting range place Brett gave him the adress to.

It's not for nothing that Brett gave him the adress, but James doesn't want to move right now. He knows there's only two days left before the muscular man will come back, but that doesn't make him move.

Hell, most of his stuff are still in boxes, even if Brett gave him two weeks to adjust to the place and the area. But James can't help but think it isn't worth it while knowing it is. He's lost in thoughts since a week and half, asking himself if the reason Brett helped was because he owes him and the tamed tiger doesn't like owing people.

But a chance is a chance, and James doesn't know what he'd do if he doesn't go back in the business. At the same time, having to prove himself for the first time since forever is going to be rough as fuck.

James is back at the bottom, back being a nobody.

He throws the gun on his small table like it's burning his hand while he's just burning with frustration. He knows he will have to go through tests and he also knows he's more likely to fail them. He doesn't want to start everything again, too much work and he's still just...burned out by what happened before.

But maybe working under orders can do some good ?

Like he fucking knows ! He always made things his own way, surviving his old crew because of some miracles or a weird fate wanting him to go another way ? Too many questions he's asking himself in the silence of his appartment. There's just a clock annoyingly making his time worthless and nothing else.

His place is mostly functional, no decoration even though he got some in the moving boxes. It looks like he's stuck in a shitty hotel room. It's impersonnal, stressful. It isn't his home, isn't his city, he's just trapped here. Also James doesn't get why he should be decorating his place when there's a good chance he'll have to leave by sunday.

Brett made it somehow clear that if James fails, he'd have to leave and go by himself. Or maybe he's fucking with him and plan to keep him, making him sweat in the meantime because that's how they are ?

Nah, Brett is looking for a good crew, good members with special skills. What are James' ones exactly ? He's decent at shooting, but there's plenty of people more accurate. He's good with a sniper rifle but is afraid of heights (that's a big fucking problem, he knows that)...He's good with explosives but Brett told him to avoid that kind of activities.

So what's left ?

The gun on his small table is clean to the core, because James cleans it pretty much everyday since he arrived, and it's the only proving piece that he was a Creature. He had his place back then, his own activities.

Back at the bottom again...Is it worth it ? Fuck if he knows...

His eyes leave the gun before drowning himself in memories once again. His nickname is engraved on it, sometimes he wonders if he should find another one (gun and nickname, the two are kind of a package deal).

With one little move, he's against the huge window, going from the floor to the ceiling. He can't stop thinking that either the next person here will complain of the finger prints and his oily face on the glass or if he stays he'll have to clean it and that's already annoying.

The cold surface is still a blessing, calming his thoughts, freezing his mind away from his problems as his eyes stop on a specific window of the building across the street. He always stops on this one since a good week now.

The blinds of this window are almost open every night. And even if the light inside isn't the brightest, he can still see what the person is doing. It's not shaddows, it's an actual person with blond hair and tattoos sleeves turning in their living room like an annoyed cat.

Well, the good words would be "like a lion in a cage" but the guy is more of a twink than anything and James can't bring himself to see him as anything else than an annoyed cat.

It's sad to think there's plenty of windows, a street under, but no...James is looking at a guy through his window like a perv'. And it's more endearing than anything, because it's just to not feel too alone that he's looking at him washing dishes, watch tv and ignoring most of it because he's on his phone, playing some games on his laptop...Disapearing for a bit and coming back in his bedroom with a towel around his waist and wet hair before going to bed.

It should be entertaining to watch, and yet, it's the best thing James saw for a long time. A simple life he knows nothing about, wondering what's his story, why he's that way. Alright, maybe it's a bit sad for a man to look through his window and wonder these kind of things about a neighbor he's creeping on...

Maybe they'll meet on the streets one day, and James would love to talk with him. But how do you start talking to him out of the blue ? "Oh hey, I'm a neighbor from the building across the street, I love looking at you through my windows" ? Pretending to smoke to get one from him isn't a good idea...

James can't believe what he's thinking. He's a damn criminal for Christ's sake ! He blew up cars and got some blood on his hands and even more blood on jewlery, drugs and stacks of money. And yet here he is, having a weird crush on his neighbor and loving to see him do the most mundane things instead of some pervy stuff.

What is his name ? James can't find a satisfying name in his imagination so he just calls him the blond guy, "The-blond-guy-who's-sneaking-into-my-brain-at-night-because-I'm-a-looser-that-doesn't-get-out-of-his-place". Maybe he was alone for a bit too long.

And maybe that's why he likes that guy so much, because they are kind of similar ? Or James doesn't understand why the guy seems also stuck in his place, clearly looking bothered by something. He's even playing with a fidget spinner like a nerd ! But then again...James has so many stress balls that he could put them all on display and pretend they are tomatoes to shut up people.

As he keeps looking at his neighbor, James ends up smiling as the man is struggling to get out of his long sleeved shirt. And that counts as a reason of trying his best to stay here, tring to get the job from Brett. Because really, keeping the place means seeing more of that blond guy. And it's not in a lewd way, James wants to see more mundane things, it feels domestic (and pathetic). 

James grunts, passing a hand on his face and closing his eyes as the realisation of his plans. God, he's such a looser. He can almost hear his ex mocking him, with reasons. 

When he opens his eyes again, he doesn't see as much inside his neighbor's place. The blinds are still open and the lights are turned off, but James can still see him walk to his tiny bedroom, thanks for being higher than that guy's place. It's also easier to see him because his skin is so pale that the street lights are just enough for James to see him move in that relative darkness.

Seeing him clutching the blankets and find a good position to sleep is always hard on James for some reasons. He hates being alone at night, even if it only mean having two beds in the same room. That's just..How he is.

As he's allowing himself to keep looking like a creep for one more minute, his phone rings, making him jump. James looks who the fuck sent a text at this hour, but there isn't too much options. It's from Brett (who else).

The man explained the following events like a professional, and James wonders if he isn't the only one who recieved this text. He'll be here in the morning, to give further explanation about the tests and who he'll be paired with. Good. James puts his phone away, deciding to answer later.

He just wants to look at the blond guy one more second before going in the bathroom and getting ready to sleep. It's a ritual, James is made of them in a weird kind of way.

Only that where he expected to see darkness and a faint body form on a bed, he sees a lit bedroom and blankets bellow the man's anckles. He's quick to scan the room and a blush catches his cheeks with hot embarassement.

But then his eyes move again and stop on something far more worst than a hand going in underwear. Eyes looking at his, right into them.

James doesn't move, can't really hide since the whole room has a fucking giant window ! He considers jumping across it to get the blinds to close but is afraid it'll break and make things even worse.

The only solution he has is to look away, turn around and walk where the window isn't so big, so either the bathroom or the bedroom. It isn't smooth, that's awkward as fuck. Like, of course the guy ended seeing him because he has the lights on and his fucking room has a giant glass like a bad hamster's cage !

God fucking hell, he feels like he deserved to be caught, because he was probably being a creep, but who on earth does that kind of things ? Who even turn their lights on to do that ?! Is that blondie an exhibitionist ?!

God that was disturbing. And somehow a bit hot, no lies...But James feels it'll be hard to sleep after this either way. Seriously, what kind of sick mind does that...

 

Somehow, the events helped with his anxiety and frustration, filling his brain with dark eyes and hot imagery. He even woke up at 7am rather than 6am, and he felt too hot not only because of his mind but because the AC was off and he was almost cooking himself under his blankets. 

Anyways, after waking up, closing the blinds, after running on the threadmill, taking a nice refreshing shower and a quick breakfast, Brett arrived. 8 am, awfully early for a serious talk, but James will do.

The man entered the room without shaking hands with James and...That was cold, man. But yet again, sometimes Brett is a warm guy, sometimes he isn't, and he probably has reasons and is also stressed about the events.

"So, James, how's the place ?" He's talking like there's an audience, looking around the tiny living room to see if anything changed since last time. Bad luck.

"It's just above shitty." James say while closing the door carefully, still unsure of his neighbors and not wanting to be on their bad side just yet. "Got a nice view, I guess."

"Well it's an old glorified hotel, you got those nice and big windows." Of course it makes him walk to the said window, opening the blinds and looking around carelessly. "You met some people ?" He dares, shuffling with the blinds controls.

James feels like Brett knows well he doesn't. So he just shrugs to him while sitting on the big couch he brang with him across the states. It makes Brett sits too, taking the abandonned gun out of the small table, inspecting it. He knows well it's not charged, there's the cleaning tools right next to it.

"You kept it..." He turns it around for a bit. "I threw mine in a river on my way back here. It wasn't as pretty as yours." He doesn't sound jealous or anything, just reminding of old times.

"Jordan wasn't cheap when we started. It's pretty decent but I used better guns."

It seems like a good answer because it makes Brett smiles and puts the gun back on the table. That subject is then over, signaled by Brett crossing his legs, looking serious suddenly and taking a folded paper from his jacket.

"You are ready for tomorrow ?" He opens it, reading it even if he probably knows what's on it. James doesn't look like giving an answer but Brett doesn't seem to care about it either. "I gathered people around, a bit randomly. I'm giving a try. And you are one of the few knowing what the deal is about."

"What does that mean, Brett ?"

"I'm trying with newbies. I'm tired of old crew members betraying each others, so I looked for fresh blood. Except for two people."

"And I'm one of the two." Great, so James will have to deal with clueless people and probably another asshole. 

"Well, you pretty much stood on a dying crew like a captain not leaving a sinking ship. I think it shows some nice qualities."

That's weird coming from a guy that left the same crew, years before, when it started going to shit. They even had an argument because Brett wanted James to leave too. He called James stupid at the time, and now it's a quality ? My ass.

"What about the other guy ?" James can't help but ask, because working with people new to that life might be interesting, but another unknown guy with a criminal past ? That's different.

"He's..." Brett's looking at the ceiling, searching for words. "I know him for longer than you, but we just crossed path, worked a couple of time together and he's good." It's all he offers.

"Why is he on his own now ?" James can clearly tell that it bother Brett to answer those questions, but he needs to know.

"It's complicated." Oh, so he's trying to stay all secrets on it ?

"I need to know if I want to be a part of it, you know ?" James knows he's probably more of an asshole than necessary, but fuck it. "You probably told him about me, so it's only right."

Brett sighs, loudly, hands fidgeting and getting his phone, looking at a text or whatever. He's not going to leave this place without telling the truth, James will not let go of it.

"He was pretty much going around in specific circles, realized it was a bag of snakes and decided to leave." 

What the fuck is that answer ?

"What, he was like in the mafia or something ?" That's the only explanation for the specific circles James found.

"Sort of."

"Brett..." James is annoyed, and it shows. It might be playing against him, he has a big mouth and even worst attitude sometimes.

"бессмертный"

"What the fuck are you saying now ?" 

"I'm Hundar, you are Nova, he's Immortal."

"That's not what you just said."

"He's russian."

Oh. James' eyes widen, Brett once told him about a russian guy he worked with. A dangerous motherfucker that made Brett both fear for his life and enjoy the risks as well. James can't fucking remember what his name was, he probably told him but...He just remembers that Brett really liked the guy and kept in touch with him.

"Actualy, you know what ?" Brett stands, the paper back in his pocket next to his phone.

"Brett, I..." James swallows dryly, a bit wary of Brett, afraid he said something wrong.

"Come with me, I'll show you the place. You are exclusive after all, it'll be better if you see it before the newbies, come on." He claps, like a father telling his kid to be faster.

James looks a bit lost for words, nodding and running quickly in his room to get his wallet, then back again in the living room to pocket his gun (still empty, ah, jokes on him). While doing all of this, he quickly looks out of that fucking window again, against his best thinking. The blinds of the blond guy are open but there's nobody on view.

"You came here with your Kia ?" James asks Brett with a grin, not able to help himself and not mock his friend for his car. Jesus takes the wheel.

"You wish." He smiles at least, opening the door already. "Motorbike, asshole. You better hold on me tight. Not like last time."

Oh no, not that. That's a backstab ! James dark face makes Brett barks a laugh. James went on his fucking bike ONCE and almost died (Okay, he was punched really badly, bleeding and his head was all fucked up and at a point he just passed out and fell, making everything worst).

But still ! Fuck ! At least, Brett is careful when there's no emergency nor a mission going so it's safe. Sort of. James honestly closed his eyes for half the ride, though.

When he opened them again Brett was laughing, and they were in a private parking lot with a shitty warehouse in the background. James realized then that Brett wasn't laughing at him but at a fucking sport car parked here too, next to normal ones.

Who the fuck came here with a camaro ?

"Ignore the car, lets go inside."

James just hopes and prays nobody here has that fuckboy car, because that'd be bad. And he really hopes Brett knows better than that.

After a little grey and empty hall, Brett turns to take the left door rather than the front one looking a bit more welcome. Well, he's the boss after all (or will be one).

The place is pretty empty, and that's probably because more people are supposed to fill it but then James catches peoples in the back, waving at Brett. A woman and two guys. He recognizes Lindsey in a heartbeat, she helped him move his boxes and she's always good to have around. Next to her there's a little man, someone James knows well because he was also a part of his previous crew, briefly : Joe the handy man.

And then, the other guy...Wait a motherfucking second.

"You !" James says, pointing his finger right into a familiar and yet unknow face, a blond face, a neighbor's face. Everything comes back into James' mind at once and he might not be angry, but someone needs to tell the guy he's not right in his head.

The blond guy frows a second before opening his eyes wildly, realizing. "Oh fuck, it's you?" he's breaking into fucking giggles, embarassed, but laughing anyways and not moving from his spot while James is walking quickly towards him.

"Who the fuck does that kind of things ?!" James accuses him, yelling but impressing nobody thanksfully. He tries really hard not to tell everything because it'd be fucking awkward to everyone involved.

But that asshole just shrugs, laughing and covering his eyes in a deliberate try to stop himself but he just can't. His eyes are gone, replaced by two slits, that little fucker ! He's even holding his sides now ! Was that so funny ?!

"Dude," he tries to calm himself, "Who looks at their neighbors through the window for days ? You are the creepo, not me !"

"Jesus christ ! I had nothing to look from my window but your fucking place with the blinds alway open ! I just had to !" James should know it's not helping his case, but it's too late, control is out the window (haha...) The words are flowing out of his mouth. "Who the fuck thinks OH my neighbor is looking at me, probably some sort of pervert, lets whipe my dick out !"

Now James' face is fully red from embarassement and a bit of anger. Lindsey and Joe are confused as hell about the conversation but Brett just crossed his arms, clearly annoyed at first but now with his eyebrows lifted in surprise. Well, James' social life might be dead now, or the other guy one's.

"You what, Aleks ?" Brett is holding back a laugh, not believing, eyebrows still high.

"Dude !" Now James can enjoy that blond asshole getting red from embarassement too, fumbling over words, loosing his smug-ass-smile. "If you are a pervert, fine, and also that was just on the moment, and I definitly kept my dick in my underwear, thank you very much."

"You touched yourself !" James' yells, clearly a bit hysterical now, he can't go against it.

"You can't prove that !" And the blond (Aleks) is almost shrieking too, the place got really loud really quickly.

"I saw it !"

"Then you were watching me in the privacy of my home !"

James looks ready to rip that guy a new face (maybe to save his own, really) but Brett claps, loudly and many times, both applauding the performance and to stop them for going any further than this. He's half laughing and half disappointed, somehow ?

"Okay, we get it, you guys had some weird first contact, that's your business. But we're trying to work together here, okay ?" he claps again, the way he always does this time, and it looks like a guy working in the cinema industry, scene 2, retake starting now. "So, Lindsey, Joe...Immortal...This is Nova."

Oh no, that's the Immortal ? The Immortal Brett talked about before ? Fuck. That's him. Brett is going to kill James, isn't he ? And by the look of that blond asshole, he's probably having the same kind of thinking process right now.

And they are going to POSSIBLY work together ?


	2. A meeting

Brett is probably full of regrets already, his eyes are on Lindsey, seeking support as the woman smiles and shrugs because it's truly none of her business right now. If the only two people with a real criminal past are like awkward college kids, it's really not her problem. It's more her enjoyment that anything.

Joe on the other hand really looks like he doesn't care about the exchange at all, cuting through the tension to offer his hand to James, a huge smile on his face. Of course James shakes it, because nobody sane can deny the man.

"Dude, I'm so happy you are here ! With Brett, Aleks and you ? That can only go well !"

"Joe, don't forget you are here too." James says this with all his heart.

It's only fair to the small man because he's really a good back-up and an amazing tension breaker (as well as a good friend, too sad James never really took the time to stay in contact with him when he left, but he had his own problems).

"You look a bit worned out..." Joe can't help but tell the truth. James really doesn't look as fresh as his golden days... "But it's okay, man," an awkard laugh, because Joe himself caught the meaning of it. "I mean..."

It's Brett who helps Joe, because that's how a leader is supposed to be. He pats Joe's shoulder as well as James', but his head is only turned to James, leaving behind the stupid introduction with Aleks.

"He means that here, you'll go back to your ferocious and crazy genius self." What does that even means ? James snorts, a bit more tired suddenly. "We made it with Aleks, you are not a lost cause, buddy."

James turns to the Russian who's looking at his phone. The man tries to look uninterested by the conversation but James knows better when he sees the grip on the phone so tight he could break his screen. Something happened that he doesn't know about, one day he'll know, if they doesn't kill each other first.

Once again, the tension is pushed away by Joe laughing. It doesn't have a specific meaning, it's just how the man is. But when James looks at him again and gives him a small smile (as a thanks for his words despites the obvious hurting part), Joe opens his mouth for a question.

"So, is Jordan really...?" He looks like he's unsure of the question himself and James drops his smile immediately.

"I don't want to talk about it." it's firm, even a bit scary for a man like James.

"No problem, man, sorry I...Okay." Joe backs up, because he knows better.

Brett looks at Joe and the man goes somewhere else, minding his own business. Then the future crew leader points his head to a table, the one Lindsey was working on. James and Aleks look closer and it's some folders, with profiles in it, they even have their own face on it.

"As you can see, you are on it too. Lindsey, care to make the presentation ? I have to make some calls." It's not really a question and she knows what she is supposed to do anyways so she nods and he walks away, locking himself in a room nearby.

"James," she starts, with a warm smile, finaly able to talk to the man, "do you like your new place ?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a bit hard to hide when you get caught because of giant fucking windows, but..." it's with humor, because Lindsey is cool and he knows she had to find the place in a hurry for him. Brett paid but Lindsey found it.

"Maybe it'll help you to look like a true L.A guy and not a vampire getting out of his cave." She isn't wrong, James is pretty pale for a guy with Puerto Rican's blood, but he just loves the inside more. Now it won't be too much of a problem, it seems.

"Can we get to it ? I have something to do after." Aleks cuts, a bit cold. That guy is two faced, James doesn't like it.

But so Lindsey starts talking about the profiles, and Brett truly went after strange people. James always thought that if he was about to make a crew, Brett would look for muscles more than anything else, how wrong. No, on the table there's more people with knowledge of computers than people knowing how to fight.

"Brett said it wouldn't be a problem. We're not going to start big anyways, lets say that we are scout conselors and they are the scouts. We have to teach them."

Neither James or Aleks even react to this, even if inside they are just as curious as they are already annoyed by being teachers. They look at the files, looking at names and pictures. They just look like kids. Maybe it's just a joke and they are opening some scout section.

"Ornate, or Anna, she's like a spy. I think she was trained by her military father but went another way. Promising and she wants to prove herself. There's a bit of Robin Hood syndrom to her, but that's allright. Nobody would even look twice at her thinking she's dangerous. But she is, I met her."

Indeed, on the picture she has nothing of a criminal, her smile is a geniune one, but then James tricked a lot of people himself. Aleks takes a long time reading her resume, mumbling russian words none of the two others understand. So it's only normal for Lindsey to continue the presentations.

"Here is the main challenge. We have a trio, they are nerdy, and they worked for a computer company, different floors, different lives, they don't know each other's face but they talk a lot together online. Hackers, engineer...and a bit of a spy too." 

She takes the first picture and shows it to the duo, the guy looks bored to the extreme and yet there's something in his eyes.

"The First or Asher, he's more of a hacker and yet he goes to the shooting range for fun, he seems promising and yet lazy. I said to Brett that he looked like a difficult one but he responded that that guy is affraid of him, so it'll be easy to make him do anything we want."

James isn't even half interested in hacking stuff, technology isn't his forte and he doubts it's also the thing of the Russian, but they can probably do something with that guy anyways. If he goes to the shooting range, it might be a good thing.

"Here we have...Jakob, he doesn't really use a nickname, we'll have to find him one probably. He's an engineer, mostly, but he also takes a lot of pictures. Like so many it put him in trouble, but Brett already got some juicy informations from him. I'm sure the money and the thrilling call of our lives will win him over."

He looks really happy on the picture, and James knows it's not only for the spy pictures part that Brett is interested in the guy. There's blue prints in his files, the engineering part will be a huge play. There's only a big red circles and some words that James wants to read but the Russian beats him to it.

"That guy is too slow ?" He asks Lindsey with an heavy accent and a smirk, mocking what Brett wrote.

"Yes. But he's good at what he does, and that's why Brett still wants him in the crew. He wants to push him a bit in the test tomorrow."

"Good, we're all a bit rusty." he rolls the "r" just because he can and puts the files down, moving his hand like he's stretching a painful member. Maybe it means something, maybe not.

James tries not to take note of too much details about the guy, because closer there's a lot to take. At first he thought the rusty comment was a free hit against him, but then...He's glad he didn't burst out at that, he really needs to stop being so...explosive and sensitive about really everything.

"So this one is...special." Lindsey continues, probably looking for it to be done so she can resume what she was doing before. "He goes by many names, from Modest, to Cube to Modestcube and even ConceitedCircle ? He's called Trevor. And he's really good in hacking, just as much as he's awkward..." 

She seems to remember something, maybe she was the one meeting the guy, or she went with Brett. But it seems like the meeting was special, and perhaps not in the good way. She shakes her head to get back to it.

"He's also going some engineering. He's a bit laidback by himself, but pushed by others, like the two others, he's making wonders. He used a combo of Jakob's pictures and hacking to blackmail their boss in the name of another person in their workplace, an asshole that only deserved it."

He looks like a nerd indeed on the picture. Well the full trio kind of look like nerds. But to be honest, everyone in that possibly future crew pretty much all look like that to a certain degree.

"Trevor is a wild card, I think we'll be lucky to have him and at the same time we need to keep an eye on him." She ends on this, organizing the files and ready to go.

"A wild card like...the usefull kind that's batshit crazy ?"

"Yes, pretty much the same you were, James." Lindsey claps back ,with a smile.

That's a nice compliment, James won't deny it. He's happy that people doesn't seem to dislike his presence here, except for the Russian who's rolling his eyes and looking at his cracked phone once again.

"A'right, so 6 am tomorrow ?" He just asks, already knowing the answer since he doesn't bother waiting for Lindsey's answer. 

He just walks straight where Brett locked himself, knocking in a specific way until the man opens. Brett is frowning a bit at the interuption but he let's the russian inside, not sending him ad patres. Now that's not exactly the Brett James is used to.

"So he's a privileged one, uh ?" James can't help but ask Lindsey. It's already against a crew's policy to talk in someone's back like that, but...

"He's around since a while, I won't tell what I'm not allowed to." Lindsey is a professional. Brett was wrong when he said they'd be two people knowing the deal, Lindsey is clearly a good criminal, she just never put dirt or blood on her hands.

"Alright. So what do I do now ?" He looks around, watching Joe moving boxes around. "Joe !" The man looks up and waits for James' words "Need some help ?" 

"Aw, man, that'd be cool."

Well, so that's what he's going to do.

Joe is really good for James' mood, he doesn't think about the tests, laughing about past stupidities they made together. James almost regrets not leaving the Creatures earlier to follow the two and maybe makes things easier, but hey, it's done anyways (and hearing about some dumb stuff Brett did meanwhile is priceless, really).

They are still friends, even after all this time and James wants to buy him lunch (since it's already 1pm and they are fucking hungry) but Joe declines politely, he's waiting for his girlfriend to call for the same thing.

That's news for James, glad Joe found someone, asking about her but Joe just fumbles over words and says that he'll probably see her soon enough. True, even if James doesn't stay in the crew, he'll probably stay around and wants to keep in touch with Joe this time.

The short man waves at him as he leaves and James wonders if the Russian is still in Brett's office, since he said he has things to do after. While leaving the warehouse, he listen closely at Brett's door, trying not to get caught, but there's only typing noise. 

Well, it's not his deal after all, so he leaves the building, ready to call a cab when he sees that the Camaro is gone. The maths is quick, the Russian owns the fucking camaro. What a disgrace.

As James waves for a lonely cab in the street, he decides to go to the shooting range. Half because he needs the practice for tomorrow, half because he can't believe he fell for a stupid Russian driving a Camaro, he's worth more than that.

But during the ride, his mind just shifts back to what Joe asked in the begining. About Jordan. Is that just a rumor or Joe wasn't really caring enough to verify with Brett ? Or Brett was vague about it all.

What's the point ? Why ?

His memories flood his brain until he's just angry and sad at the same time, trying his best to talk normaly at the reception's desk of the shooting range. At least this state of mind helps him being way too accurate with his shots, imagining a specific person as the target. He knows he has to leave when his fingers keep pushing the trigger even when there's no ammo left.

Brett doesn't know what he almost signed for.

 

-

 

That night he doesn't bother sleeping at his new place, taking a cheap motel room just because it feels like he's on the run. And also because he doesn't have to deal with that Russian asshole probably looking back at him again, making him live in the darkness.

Like batman- he thinks and stops, freezing. 

Batman, even the simple thought of batman makes him go back to where he doesn't want to be. Jesus he needs to get his brain checked. He wants to walk to the liquor store across the street but doesn't, it's bad for tomorrow, and bad for him altogether.

Needless to say he has a bad time finding sleep, and he sees the sun rises before he gets to close his eyes. He's fucked, fully. He's going to fail everything and Brett is going to be disapointed and then he'll be on his own. Goodbye friendship and help, hello loneliness and alcohol.

No, he can't, he has to fight, needs to.

He calls a cab and waits at the metal fence of the warehouse, sitting against it and almost falling asleep here (well no, he definitly fell asleep). After a long time (and thanks god L.A for being warm all the time, it can be good), someone stops near him, waking him without even talking, just by the presence.

He opens his eyes, feeling murderous but it's a smiling figure. It's that woman from the folders, what's her name again ? Ornate ? She's holding two cups of coffee, offering him one without question. He frowns but doesn't even bother standing. He's not trying to look impressive, he probably even looks like a homeless person right now.

"You look like you need a strong coffee. But I have sugar in my bag if you want." 

Even her voice is soft, and if Lindsey is right, that lady is fucking dangerous because there's no way she looks even able to be threatening. He takes it, smelling the hot beverage, trying to look for anything almond scented (which would be really bad).

"It's not poisonned. I'm not going to kill someone right before my...job interview. The coffee is from the end of the street. That'd be on them."

Okay, James likes her and cheers, drinking after she does the same. It's still way too early, but she looks awake like she didn't even sleep (and like she isn't tired all the same, what kind of madness is this ?).

"You know who I am ?" He asks, because he's sure she doesn't, but there's nothing bad in asking.

"No." And the tone she uses is ending the conversation. Well, maybe she isn't half as awake as James thought. Or maybe she's nervous, which, really, is a feeling James shares.

Not long after, a car passes in the street and stops nearby. Both James and Ornate look at it, waiting for the person to get down of it. It's the Russian, with sunglasses. He looks tense as fuck, hands in fists, sitting far from the two others and James wonders why he isn't with his ugly Camaro.

And they wait again, in silence.

Brett comes not long after in his small and lovely Kia, making them move away from the gate to park his car. He says hello quickly before leaving them to wait again, after inviting them inside. Then there's Joe who welcomes everyone with a warm smile, opening the garage's door of the warehouse to see if the others will come soon.

And well, they arrive. In the same Uber, looking surprised to stop at the same place and even more to walk in the same fucking building. They still have no idea that they know each others, and James laughs quietly at that. Like, those guys talk to each other a lot online and have no clue that they are currently standing to each others ? That's the beauty of our world, he geniunely likes that.

Finaly, Brett gets out of his office and claps, glad everyone is here just in time. That's a good begining ! He looks at his watch and smile when he hears a car coming in. Lindsey is here, also just in time (precise like a clock), with what looks like a mini bus.

"Alright, everyone gather their stuff around. You..." he shows the nerd trio, Ornate and Joe. "You go in that car with Lindsey. You all know her, she'll drive you to the place and will explain to you what you have to do. You two, with me. We have to go somewhere before." 

Aleks and James look at each others, wondering. They are obviously nervous and a bit excited, no lies. It sucks to be in the cubicle car thought, and James feels a bit left out since he's in the back seat and the two others are talking like he's not even there (well, Brett talks and Aleks gives short answers, he still looks pissed). They are a bit more friends, it's only normal somehow ? And unfair ? 

Well James is just a little annoyed about it and yet glad he can just look at his phone at nothing and not have to think for a little while.

But then, they stop at a business building with strong guys (and a woman) waiting outside. James doesn't understand why they are here, but he's happy all the same. He almost jumps out of the car as the others do, and the warm smile on the others face is enough to feel a bit more welcome.

"Adam !" James almost yells (no, that wasn't yelling, really, that was barely a loud voice).

"Nova ! Oh my god, it's been so long !" The man shapped like a soft and yet muscular teddy bear walks towards him, arms open for a hug. "I thought you were dead or something, is it hard to let people know ?"

Well, James doesn't have an excuse for this, but since Adam doesn't push for an answer, he'll get none. The hug happens, nice and warm, and then the joy is a bit shortened because Aleks' phone rings and eyes are on him. 

He looks at the name and says something in russian that is clearly a curse, you don't have to talk that language to understand that his tone isn't a joyfull one. He puts the phone back in his pocket without answering it and even with his sunglasses you can see a bit of his eyes and you know he's even more pissed than before.

"Can we get the guns, now ? We are in a hurry." He's in a closed stance, arms crossed.

The others, the full crew known as Funhaus, look at him with wide eyes. They probably know him in another light and it makes James wonders if they know him as the guy smilling and giggling like he was first introduced to. Probably ? Adam and another guy with a nice beard named Bruce shakes their head and suddenly there's duffel bags given to them. 

It's heavy enough to be obvious, and the joy is then done. Brett looks at Aleks and then at the other crew and shrugs, waving goodbye and making a sign to Adam to tell him he'll call them. And then they are back in the car.

As soon as their car turns away from the funhaus' place, Brett sighs, looking at James in his mirror. They are both confused about how Aleks is acting.

"Who called you ?" Brett asks then, soft and trying not to sound too pushy.

"Yuri"

That name makes Brett almost snaps his neck by looking at Aleks, forgeting the road for too many seconds. There's no more words, but James knows something is up as Brett curses and looks in deep thought for the ride.

If Brett decides to be clear about who is or isn't in the crew tonight, James is going to ask so many questions and he better gets answers.


	3. Just a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and James might be the supposed professionals, but they are broken professionals.  
> Something needs to be done.

While Brett drove them wherever he wanted, James moved on the back seat, not bothering with the seatbelt. He wanted to observe the Russian, even if he had no clue of what was bothering him, he clearly saw the trouble moving him. Aleks was breathing deeply, trying his best to stay calm and failing at it, hands turning into fists then trying to put them flat and repeat. His eyes were looking at the road, forced, and James wondered if he was truly looking at it or if he was stuck in his mind.

James trusts Brett, the man rarely made bad decisions at all and was always loyal, but now he can't help but ask himself. Aleks is unstable, something is bothering him and James saw that before even knowing the guy, when he looked at him through his window. That's not the kind of guy you want to put your life in the hands of, too risky, you never know when something will snap.

And so, James wonders if Brett really knows it all and judged it was safe enough to keep Aleks, or if he keeps him because he cares about the guy, blinding himself to the risks. And that's a big difference. James can't ask about it right now, but it'll be in a future conversation, that's for sure. As the ride never seems to stop, James decides to go for it, knowing he isn't the patient kind and that it'll drop sooner or later anyways.

"Who's Yuri ?" It might be a good twenty minutes since Aleks dropped the name, but that doesn't mean the subject is done. James doesn't really drop anything.

"Not your business." The Russian mumbles, not even trying to hide his anger at the moment.

"It is very much my business. Or it will be soon enough." He shouldn't, James knows he shouldn't push a Russian, even if he's not in the mafia anymore.

"He's trouble, that's all you have to know. We'll deal with him as soon as possible." Is Brett's answer, a bit dry and looking behind him as a silent warning.

A warning James doesn't take, because he needs to know if he can trust who he's going to work with. Right know he doesn't trust Aleks, it's even in the negative, and so that even takes his trust for Brett down a little.

"Can I trust you with my life ?" is his question, serious, knowing the answer already.

"Can I trust you with mine ?" Aleks snaps, turning to look at him with fury in his eyes, clearly pissed off at that conversation. Since James doesn't answer, he smirks. "Of course not, so fuck off."

There's a full twenty secondes of silence before Brett huffs, making them break their little stance. They looked like a western movie but with some of the palest dudes of the town.

"You are both so dramatic, I think you'll work perfectly together." His laugh is a bit ironic, but that's fine, he means it. "And about trust, it'll come. Nobody trust someone else after a second, you should know that."

Well, that's true, James was almost stalking Brett when the man joined his old crew, for about a week before they finaly relaxed around each others. And way more before James could trust him with his back. He wonders how it was for Aleks, with the mafia and all.

"Listen." Brett parks his car quickly on a small road, nobody cares about them. ""I don't expect you to trust and be loyal to each others for the end of the day, not even for the end of the week or month." He looks at Aleks, then at James. "Today I just ask you to trust me, because I trust you both with my life."

He looks at them, waiting for something but they don't move a bit, like they are scared about what will come if they talk. Scared of disappointing him.

"Can I trust you ?" He finaly asks them, and it's really an important question.

James and Aleks answer at the same time, a loud "Yes !" and "Of course !" that makes the strong man smiles. Soon after he's driving again, and they still don't know where they are supposed to go, but that's fine.

"That's good, because your test for today will be to back me up. Somehow."

"We're not going with the others ?" Aleks sounds surprised, probably because he wasn't expecting that.

"No !" Brett laughs now, knowing something they don't. "I mean, if you want to run, jump, shoot some targets and then be tested on your hacking habilities, then we can go."

James makes a face, because it sounds like signing in the army and he isn't that much of a sport guy, even if he does some at his place. Aleks looks a bit at lost, but doesn't say a word about it.

"I told you we were with them, because you insisted on knowing, but...I couldn't give you an advantage over James." He sounds pained, and James can only imagine the Russian insisting to know more things and he wants to mock him but then remember that he'd have done the same. "No, your test is...more of a favor I'm asking of you."

And he explains what's going on, but James only listen to the important points. In short, Brett was paid by a guy to kill another one, a good while ago, but now that guy tries to get money from Brett for what he did. And so, today is going to be the end of that guy, that's all.

"He's not that smart, but he's rich. I'm just glad he never talked about our business to the cops. I regret that fucking job. He thinks I'm going to pay him, I'm expecting two or three people with him."

"So you want to kill the guy, no matter what ?" James asks, looking for a gun in the bag and glad to find amunition for his own.

"Yeah. The ideal would be...You two going in my name and shooting that asshole. So they can't get back to me if we miss one guard, you know ?"

"No survivors then ? It's in a quiet zone ?" Aleks then asks, also looking for a gun, his fingers sliding on one like an expert.

"No survivors. We are far enough from the heart of the city and it's noisy enough, no need for silencers." He turns to look at Aleks and frowns "No grenade, are you kidding me ?" 

"What ?" Geniune question, not even a smirk.

"Do something clean, I didn't forbid James from using explosive to have you with grenades !"

The Russian mumbles again and puts the grenade back in the bag, a little aggressive. James thinks they are more similar than what he thought at first. The car enters the industrial zone, and everything is concrete, metal and fumes joined by bad roads. They get their guns ready, Aleks even keeping another one in his vest.

"I'll be just behind you." Brett reminds them as they get amunition in their pockets, eyes straight on a little group of people standing next to their cars in the middle of an empty parking lot.

"After this, we're even ?" The first smirk of Aleks since a while, as he puts his hand on Brett's shoulder. He's ready to jump out of the car to do his mission.

"You don't owe me shit, so I'll owe you one after this." Brett gives a small smile, something James was probably not invited to see, but too bad they can't seem to act like professionals around him.

Aleks shakes his head, disapproving of Brett's words but not contesting them. "Nova, ready ?" he asks then, not even looking at the man behind.

James barely has the time to say "whenever you want" that Aleks gets out the car and walks straight towards their targets. James is quick to be at his side and even if they don't look at each others, they looks pretty threatening and sure. The guy facing them looks like a rich son of a bitch, and it's really a surprise that Brett worked for him. There's three body guards around, in suits but no earpieces. When they see the guns slightly pointing out of their jackets, the fresh duo exchanges a quick look, and they both know what it means.

They have the upper hand if they take out their guns first, there's little to no protection around if something goes wrong. You just have to be fast, that's all. Aleks is the first, way faster than James on this and not letting the guy finish his "who the fuck are you?" and "where the fuck is my mo-" before he shots a guard in the face. James is quick behind, shooting another while Aleks just ends with the last one who just grabbed his gun.

"D...Don't kill me, please ! I won't do any..." The guy is almost pissing himself and Aleks just walks to him and hits him with the back of his gun.

"Wha- ? Immortal, what the fuck are you doing ? We are just supposed to shot that son of a bitch !" James is waving his gun around as Aleks crouches on the target's body to punch him a few time again. "Fucking..DUDE !"

The answer he recieves isn't english, and he only recognizes an insult in it, but Aleks used way more words, too fast. When he turns his face around he looks dangerous and James holds his hands up just so he doesn't end with a bullet in his face too.

It seems to satisfy the Russian who leans to say something in the guys' ear, slow and probably english this time. The noise the man makes is pathetic, he's even more afraid for his life than before. James wants to end it now, but he sees that Aleks has his gun on the man's face, forcing it into his mouth.

James knows better than to look and turns his head away before it goes to shit. And Aleks doesn't even stop at one bullet, he shots three in the man's head and then walks next to James while cleaning his gun on the sleeve of his black jacket.

He looks a bit more relieved and James seriously thinks the guy has issues, a lot of them, more than him even. But the smile is geniune, he seems better than before, better than when that Yuri's name dropped. There's more russian words and a laugh as they walk to Brett's car waiting for them.

"In english." James sighs, annoyed.

"I said : what is that piece of shit gun you're holding ?"

James looks outraged, looking at Aleks and then at his gun. That gun is acceptable, not the best, but acceptable and it's customized, and dear to his heart and past.

"Well, it's..." He remembers what that gun means, he can see the blood on it even if it's clean. "My gun."

Aleks seems to get that it's a sensitive point and doesn't push. That's good, because James is already back in time, looking at his gun and reminding of a not so long past. He hears himself screams and shoot, he sees the blood, can feel the powder in his mouth. He killed someone against his will, was tricked into it and that never stopped, he killed again and again with false promises until he had enough and turned against the one that controled him.

"Fuck" he's shacking, knowing it's bad. He puts his gun back in his jacket and ignores Aleks' eyes on him. They are two fucked up things, that's all. Brett even drove to them, because he saw him loose control, he knows he's not able to do shit normally.

"You alright ?" Brett says, rolling down his window.

Of course he nods and gets back in the car, ignores the eyes on him, ignores how his hands are shaking and how he's almost fainting. Fuck, he hates the memories tied to this gun, but he loves so many others with it. There's so many of them flooding his head, he hate it and can't do shit about it.

 

A hand pats his knee and he looks up. They are far away from where they were before, James has no idea how many time he was lost in his mind but there's a bottle in the hand in front of him. Aleks is giving him a bottle of what is probably not water.

"It's a bit cliché but it's vodka. You can use some I think."

James takes it but doesn't drink, doesn't want to, but thanks the gesture anyways. That's also when he realizes Brett isn't in the car anymore, they are parked near woods ? What ? Aleks seems to get his confusion and answers the silent questions, and his breath smells like alcohol.

"Seems like we are grounded." He laughs but it sounds more annoyed than anything. "We're next to the others. But Brett wanted me to look after you. And he left with the keys anyways."

"Why ?" 

"Why what ? Why we are grounded ? Fucking obvious."

Fuck, Brett might be pissed. Like, they are the two with the most experience on the field and they are acting like...either a cold killer or...blacking out. That's really not a good image you want people to see when you start a crew.

"You think we're out ?" James asks then, because they are in the same boat now, it seems.

"Nah, I think we are okay. And if he's unsure I'll suck his..." he stops there, aware that he said too much, freezing a bit. But he recovers quickly, a shrug like nothing happened. "I mean I know what to do. I don't know about you."

"Well, I guess I can also try you technique, at this point that's my only option." He laughs, because well, better that than cry, he doesn't cry, not when there's nothing stuck in his eyes.

But his laugh dies quickly in his throat when he sees the venom in the Russian's eyes. He holds his hands up again, not wanting to be on the list of an ex russian mafia whatever. The bottle still in his hands is taken away and finished furiously. They can just wait, and maybe talk and not kill each others. That would be cool. Well, that would be cool if they were both sober or drunk and not one and the other.

Maybe drunk Aleks talks more ?

"So...What about that Yuri ?" James sees Aleks tense at the name. "Is...he a threat ? To you ? Or I guess us, now ?"

"He'll only be a threat if he sends people. But so far he doesn't know where I am. I'm counting on the hackers here."

"He's from your...old activities, right ?"

"Listen, Nova. I don't know that much about you and I'm fine with it. Do the same."

"Well no, because it might be our problem soon and it's better to deal with something when you know what the shit is about. And nobody will ever come after me from my old crew because they are all dead."

"Fucking try to kill an organization. Asshole, you had it easy." 

They starts being aggressive towards each others and Brett should know better than to leave two feral dudes together.

"I was manipulated and it resulted with the death of my friends, I don't think I had it easy, you piece of shit. Brett probably told you that."

Thanksfully, Aleks doesn't push harder, looking outside at the trees and holding the empty bottle. James thinks he's just being a brat, trying not to shake again. Fuck this shit.

"Your gun." Aleks' voice rises again, soft, way too different from before, empty of all venom. "You used it against them, right ?" He seems to understand, or there's something else behind it. It has the effect of a match in the water, the rage is gone.

"Yeah..."

"You see their faces in your sleep sometimes ?" That's a personnal question and James feels it isn't much of a question than a statement.

"Yeah."

"It that why you freaked out about your gun earlier ?" It almost sounds like he doesn't even care about what he's saying, but he does, James can see it, even if the guy is drunk.

"Probably."

"Throw it." Aleks doesn't leave any place to anything else than that. His voice is clear.

"I won't ! Are you crazy !?" James screams, because fuck you, it's his memories in that shit !

"Why ?!" Yelling back, because why not. "It triggers you ! It's not good !"

"But I have good memories attached to it !"

He looks at it again, and yeah okay, maybe the memories aren't that great. He has plenty of times he loves, reminding of good old days before it went to shit, but none of them are related to that gun. There's blood on that gun, so much blood. He rubs his tshirt against it, to clean it. There's nothing to clean, but he's dirty anyways, tainted. 

"Brett threw it, because he said it was keeping him back." A fact that James knows, but it seems more familiar to Aleks.

"And you ? What did you throw ?!" James has to know, shaking and needing to keep his mind away from that stupid gun. He sees the shrug in Aleks' shoulders, can see his face in the mirror, a pokerface.

"I had nothing to begin with."

It implies a lot and James isn't sure he wants to push right now, so he doesn't. They all have shit to deal with. But he wants to talk or else his mind will go back to the same shit he doesn't want to be stuck in.

"Alright it's stuffy in here. Want to get out ?" Aleks offers, and it's more of a "will you get along because with or without you I'm going"

"Well, if there's no children security or something..." He doesn't want to try because there's a good chance he's stuck here or that if he touches the door, the alarm will blast or something.

"I don't care, I'm ready to break that fucking plastic box of a car. It's a disgrace." He truly looks disgusted, the alcohol helps but that's raw honesty.

"You have a camaro !" 

"And I'm sure you have like a family car with too many seats even if you are alone !"

"That's...true. But you never know when it'll be useful !"

"That's stupid"

"That's practical !"

And while they argue, Brett, Lindsey, Joe and the new people arrive near the car, looking exhausted and looking at the car from which a big noise can be heard. Well, Brett is glad that at least James seems to be better but why on earth is there an empty bottle of vodka in Aleks' hands and why are they yelling again ?

Jesus, if they end up being friends and if they work properly together, Brett will need some medicine to calm the eventual headaches. As they see the group, the two stops and Aleks puts the bottle down like a kid that shouldn't be eating jam or something and James just looks both annoyed and embarrassed. 

But at least that closed the subject.


	4. An angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the test is happening and Yuri might not be too far. They have to do something about it, if they can.

Aleks slams the door of his appartment, exhausted and feeling extra gross. It was a strength demanding day, but he was mostly in a bad mood, a bad mental place. Brett forced them to do everything the newbies just finished, screaming at them, maybe as a way to calm himself and push them further into their capacities. If Aleks was confident in his abilities, he was still slowed down by the alcohol he ingested before.

Well, James was really more rusty, slower, but determined to finish everything just to spite Brett, he looked pissed off by it all. The running, jumping and military training were mostly just a way to punish them and they knew it. The ride back to the warehouse was then awkward, not going better when they arrived, where Brett talked briefly of the next day and dismissed them. Aleks knew better than to try talking with the man at that moment, not after losing his mind, getting drunk and puking while running.

He doesn't bother with turning the lights on, threw his vest and phone next to the door, going to sit in a chair and pushing everyhing off the table before grabbing a candle out of a kitchen counter. He found that candle at the bottom of a cupboard when he visited the place, and somehow liked having it, as a sign of everything happening until now.

He takes the shitty lighter he found on the streets out of his pocket to light it, but struggles with trembling fingers. He knows the simple flame of the lighter would be enough to calm him but he just can't turn it on. Frustration takes on him and he throws the lighter on the floor, walking to his kitchen corner again to open the drawers. He takes matches and after breaking some, he lights one and then the candle is finaly bathing the room with some colors.

Aleks appreciates the light, the aesthetic it puts the room in, but mostly he's looking at the flame. It calms his nerves in seconds, but doesn't get rid of his problems. He thinks of too much things at once, sad the alcohol went away from his system. His eyes just rises from the table to his window, up to the familiar one.

James is home, pretty much doing the same thing as him, his engraved gun in hands while his eyes are lost away until he realizes that Aleks is looking back. They stay like that for a while until Aleks' phone rings, making him jump and moves to take it. It's Brett calling. 

Aleks goes back to his chair, eyes on James before he answers the call. He expects words about his behavior but that's not it, it's worse than that somehow. Brett talks like a recorded book, about facts he just learned, informations about Yuri. It seems like their hackers are better than expected.

The words are heavy, Brett worries about the situation but Aleks doesn't want to hear it, wants to ignore all of it tonight, so he barely listens, eyes on James. The other man is doing something with his phone and then the screen is pushed against the window, showing bright letters slowly making a message. It writes "Goodnight, asshole" and it makes Aleks smiles, showing his middle finger to James as he makes a kissy face just the same. He thinks he'll like working with that guy, he seems weird but in the good way.

"Aleks, are you listening ?" Brett sounds tired, possibly still a bit angry about what happened before.

"Yeah, a little." He answers, honest as he waves back at James who closes his blinds. "Yuri can wait a little."

"No, he can't ? He's really not that far and..!"

"Why are you not talking about what happened today ? It's more important, right ? I went berserk and almost fucked up the mission." He stands, looking at the light barely visible behind James' blinds, closing his own.

Brett doesn't answer right back, there's the noise of paper being moved around, pages turning. He's probably still in the warehouse looking at folders of too many things. That man is working too much and they aren't even a crew yet.

"I know what I signed for, for James and you. And you were really not that bad, you were worse months ago, remember ?" True, it almost made him end in prison. "I just want to know why you thought alcohol was a good idea."

"It's always a better idea than loosing it twice." He sounds pitiful, and that's the side of him only Brett is allowed to know.

"Do you want me to come over ?" Now Brett sounds concerned, all the act he had for the day gone.

"Brett," Aleks says in a smile, liking the attention as the flame dances in his eyes. "You said yourself that we had to stay separated during the test, to keep it fair."

"But you seem to...-"

"I'm fine, I just need a long shower because I stink. See you tomorow."

"Alright," he sounds a bit disappointed but will not argue. "Sleep well."

"You too."

__________

 

On the next day, James almost woke up late and almost caused an accident by driving too fast. He arrived just in time and said nothing at all, looking at the others, searching for a missing one. But no, they were all here even after the events of the day before. 

Joe was smiling, drinking a fresh glass of water. For a man so short and seemingly harmless, he is the one Brett trusted to look at the others for him. His loyalty for James still exists, strong for many reasons, even after so much time without contact, but Brett understands. He also knew that if James turned against them (highly improbable), Joe wouldn't harm him and would eventualy step to Brett's side.

That was only logical.

The hacker trio is looking awkward, drinking their glass of water, looking exhausted and sweaty after a restless night full of stress, clearly not in their element. Anna seems lost in her thoughts but in control, knowing that the worst part is done. James leans against the wall, looking a bit tired and waiting while Aleks looks at the closed door of Brett's office.

The silence was a bit awkward until Lindsey and Brett came out a while after. They were joking and smilling, folders in hand as they made everyone sit. The first part of the tests made results and it was the time to share them and maybe push some people away.

"Alright, you can stop sweating guys, you weren't too bad on the first part." Brett says to the hacker trio truly looking relieved at the words. "Miss, that was spectacular." Anna gives a shy smile at the praise but not letting her defense down. "And you two..." He sighs, making Aleks and James feel awful already, knowing well their own problems. "We'll talk in private later. Lindsey ?"

"Yes. So you know Mr Castillos-" When James and Aleks looked confused, Brett frowned to keep them silent. Of course he lied about his name, but Castillos ?? "He called you for your abilities, right ? We already tested a bit yesterday," She smilles at them, reassuring. "You three follow me to the computers, okay ?" 

They do, looking a bit more confident at the simple fact of computers coming in for the test today. They still have no idea about each other being friends online, but it'll come, if they are smart enough. Brett and Lindsey plan to make them work together today, and since they already do that on their free time, it'll go well.

"Joe," Brett claps again, "I have to call someone, so you'll supervise them. I want all of these weapons cleaned and back together in one hour..." He points at the bag they took from Funhaus the day before. "And it better be perfect." He starts walking away but stops in his track. Turning and looking at Aleks. "You follow me."

James feels himself wanting to complain but doesn't. He remembers that the guy was in the Russian mafia, he proved himself being fast and efficent the day before and he obviously knows the cleaning job like a second nature, but still. James is sure Brett knows he's also good with that kind of shit. Well, Aleks seems to be his favorite after all.

And so the hour goes, a bit quick. At a point Aleks went out of Brett's office to just look at his phone, bored. Anna finishes cleaning and James is thanksful for that, because if he's good with a specific category of weapon, he's really not that good with others. 

Brett comes to inspect the weapons and then gives normal tasks to everyone not being hackers. The warehouse gets clean, organized as they move things around and are asked various questions by Brett and Lindsey. It's way better than the day before, the mood is lighter but it's still only the begining of the day, and it seems like Brett is waiting for the evening.

James likes it, likes the people around him, even that Russian asshole and his attitude. They look like they could work together, even if it's still awkward so far. He can't help laughing out loud at the stupid hackers when they finaly discover that they know each others since a while without realizing it. There's screams, smiles, a lot of "dude !" and it is joyful, it's not full of stress and hidding anger like James was sadly used to in his late crew days. 

That nice time is shot down too quickly when Brett decides it's time for the final test. His face looks too serious in the sudden, looking at the results of the hackers' researches. There's pictures of a guy James can only guess is Yuri, he has the face of a criminal, but not the nice kind (not that James even considers himself in the nice category anyways).

"That man is a big problem for us, for what we are supposed to do next." He hides the fact that the only problem is Aleks and his past, but hey, he has his reasons, right ? "He's not in the area, yet. But his men are, and we have to deal with them before they get to us and call for more."

James looks at Aleks' reactions but there's none, it's like he doesn't even listen. No, wait, there's a little change, he's controling himself but his jaw is contracted, tense. And before James even asks about specifics to Brett, the Russian rises his voice.

"You can't just send newbies to do something like that, that's bullshit and you know it !" The way he talks to Brett makes it clear to anyone involved that they know each others really well. "There's too much risks for them and for the whole shit to go down."

"From the info they gathered, there's only two of Yuri's people here, we are far more."

"You trust blindly the results of people you just met, now ? And really, if there's two guys here, it's big names, for business deal, so it means many more small names around, allies and shit." They argue while everyone just look at them and keep silent, too afraid to just go in. 

James wonders if that Yuri is that much of troubles to make Brett half-ass his decisions. Because the man was more careful before, more logical, right now he seems in a hurry.

"I don't want to be a part of this." Aleks says, firmly. And it's bad for Brett that someone of his crew, someone supposed to be beneath him, is talking back and having that much power over him. 

"Alright, listen." Brett takes a step forwards, he seems angry. "I don't have the luxury for more people yet, I have friends but nobody will go against Yuri. That asshole probably gave your stupid face to everyone of his contacts, and if those guys see you, it's over. We have to go first, even if it seems a bit half-assed, okay ? No choices here, we kill one, we ask the other for infos, torture or whatever, I don't give a fuck at this point, but we need answers because it's not going to last." Another step, Aleks looks confident enough, he isn't afraid of Brett in the slightest. "We waited too much and he isn't that far."

"I can't involve them in my problems, they have nothing to do with it and I trust no one. Yet."

"We have no choice. And hey, I pretty much already decided that everyone would stay, I just made those tests to make it more official. So now, they are involved because...You are my problem, and my problem is now their problem as well. Get a fucking gun, we're going."

Brett turns around, ready to give instructions but James sees in the stance of Aleks that it's not done. It's going to explode really soon and James really hopes Brett knows what he's doing with that Russian because so far it seems like a time bomb. And well, before Brett can say more than three words to the hackers, Aleks talks again. It's in Russian and low between his teeth, his voice sounds broken like he's going to cry but there's no tears, just anger. 

The voice rises to yell, and Brett isn't moving. He's probably struggling between telling a member of his crew to shut the fuck up or to give in. That's why it's not a good idea to be touchy feely with a member of your crew when you're the leader, James thinks, it never goes well.

"I went crazy yesterday. I lost my mind for a second and threatened him." Aleks switched to english, pointing to James who doesn't like the attention at all. "He wasn't any better, so tell me why we should go for that kind of dangerous shit when it's obvious that two of the most trained people of this shit crew are fucking train wrecks ?!" 

Even if it's true, James really dislikes the fact that he was just pulled down in front of the others, for free ! Sure he has issues, but it's his deal, fuck you ! Well, they all look kind of wary of them now, congrats on you, blond asshole.

"You are right." Brett's voice is cold, ice cold. "Right now I trust them more than you two. And that's why I'll go with them and you two will stay there." He turns again, but this time to not come back. He storms through the place, grabbing what he needs, yelling at the others to do the same. At least he's going with Lindsey and Joe who are good in their field. "And you better still be there when we come back." At least, since he took laptops with him, it seems like some of the hackers (at least two of them) will not risk their lives. 

As they all go outside and leave, James finaly decides to lash out on the Russian. He goes to him in quick steps, fists flying at the other who dodges quite easily. Well, until James growls and pretty much tackles him on the ground. It seems like the Russian doesn't look like he's going to fight back, pretty much only trying not to get punched.

"You talked shit about me, asshole !" James is almost pinning the other down, his hands firm around Aleks' wrists, mad that he knows the Russian could just takes the advantage quickly but doesn't. "Why ?! I threatened nobody, I didn't try to fucking kill you yesterday !" James wants to rip the blond's face off, only because he's not even trying to fight back, that's infuriating.

"Because then you'd have been first line with Brett, idiot." That makes James withdraw, because why the fuck would Aleks care, they don't even know each others ? "Brett is good, Lindsey is good, Joe is moderately good. I think Anna is fucking impressive and that guy, Asher, doesn't seem too bad from what I heard. The two others I don't think they know how to fight at all, or shoot. But you..." He almost spits venom at that word. "You, Brett told me you were good, and you have to be, or else your last crew was shit, but if you loose your fucking head over a gun or god fucking knows what else...You'd die. And I don't want your stupid death on me."

"Why would you care ?!"

"Because I know Brett is going to take care of the newbies ! I know he's not going to put them in immediate danger ! But you...He fucking trust you even if you're a fucking disaster, he trust you enough to not look after you ! I know because he does the same for me ! And look ! We are shit !"

"Talk for yourself." James mumbles as he stands again, brushing the dust away from his pants. 

He knows Aleks is right, he knows that they aren't the most reliable people around. But it's still frustrating and annoying to just be considered as unable to do the thing you made yourself a name in. 

"Also I still think you need to throw your gun. Because Yuri will investigate the disparition and death of his guys. And he'll come here. It's far from the end and we'll need your ass." Aleks is still on the floor, shuffling with his pocket to get cigarettes. Too bad his lighter is somewhere on the floor of his apartment. "And I hope you're still good with explosives."

"Brett told me not to keep up with explosives." James reminds himself as he takes his engraved gun in hands. The name almost shines on it. "Nova...A name only good if you use it for its meaning, right ?" He laughs, a bit bitter about it as the name gets covered by blood.

Of course he remembers how to use explosive, he was awesome with them. Maybe sometimes it was more powerful than expected, but it always did the job ! He's sure the people of Colorado are still in fear of the next explosion, not knowing that the man went away. Explosions are so much more beautiful than gunshots. Gunshots are too smalls and vicious and mostly sadistics and...

"James ?" He jumps because Aleks is right next to him, without a sound, or maybe he was lost in his head ? "Give me that gun." He has his palm open, waiting.

"Fuck off. If one day I throw it, and it's not going to be today, it'll be a fucking ceremony. Not your fuckboy's hands on it."

Aleks shrugs and goes away to sit on a desk chair, looking at his phone. He looks bored but once again, something betrays him. One of his legs is shaking, a nervous tic as he worries about the others, about the whole deal. James sits too, in an uncomfortable plastic chair that reminds his back that he's not in a good shape.

"And what if the crew does the same ? What if we just give guns with our names on it, kinda the same, but different branding. Would you take it and throw the old one ?" It's a proposition, a weird one because it means they'd do that only to accomodate his ass.

"Would you get rid of your stupid car if it made your go nut ?"

"In a heartbeat. I'd push it from a bridge even. Or better : I'd burn it." Burning is the solution for Aleks' problems after all.

"You can't really burn a gun." Now James is just talking for talking, wanting to think about something else so he just talks.

"The engraved part can burn. It's not in metal. I don't think it'd help but..." He shrugs again.

James imagines the flames caressing his gun, his name bubbling, burning away. Will the blood still be there ? He realizes too late that it was a bad idea to imagine it as he's just back in a familiar old house. He tries to calm himself, because he's sort of conscious about the illusion of it, but a face just erase all logic.

"S...Seamus ? You weren't...?" 

The man barely smiles at him, sitting in a big leather chair in the corner of the room. He's reading something in the darkness. His blond hair and pale face are the only things truly visible down here. James doesn't move, can't bring himself to, he's sweating, fighting against himself. 

"You know, Nova, I think I was too soft for this job."

Another smile, sarcastic. No, he wasn't too soft, he was too honest, had too much integrity and not enough blindness for the job. And James...James took the gun with his name engraved on it, given by their leader, he took it as a weapon of justice, used it because it was the right thing to do. Because someone said it was the right thing to do.

His first victim ever had the face of an angel, and it's only years after than he asked for forgiveness. 

James is shaking, the gun not armed but in his hand as Seamus stands and puts his own on the cold metal. He killed the best of them all because he thought it was the right thing to do. He isn't to be trusted, he has blood on his hands, too much of it. 

"James."

There's light taking over the place, blinding him as he feels sick, wants to puke and screams but doesn't, he just stands and looks at his friend's face like starring would give his life back.

"James, come on."

James pushes his gun in his friends hands and closes his eyes shut, not wanting to let the image of that face fade off. Fuck everything, fuck that gun, fuck his life and fuck L.A. When he finds the courage to open his eyes again, there's another blond face standing next to him, Aleks has his gun in hands, looking at the name engraved with attention.

"I'll keep it a little, I'll give it back, okay ?" He talks slowly, doing even slower movements, slidding the gun behind his back.

James only nods without even listening, because it's like Seamus changed his face but still somehow looking over him. But why ? Why doing that when he killed him with cold blood ? No, it wasn't cold blood, it was boiling blood, a blood so thick it turned into bullets, piercing his friend's heart and head while he was asking him how was his day. He wonders if his hair are still existing, the blond and flowy hair...Maybe one day someone will find his body and he'll rest in peace.

As he gets back to reality, feeling just sick now, he realizes that Aleks is looking at him with concern in his eyes. He wants to tell him to fuck off, to deal with his own problems, but before he even talks the Russian's cellphone rings. Aleks' face is strange at the name, James can't tell who is calling until he hears it on the Russian's tongue, dripping with poison.

"Hi, Yuri."


	5. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri calls Aleks, Aleks decides to do something about it while James faces a dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the kudos, it really means a lot to me ! I hope you'll like that chapter ! (it's a little short, but I'm trying to get back into it)
> 
> Btw, I'm looking for someone to beta read me, because I'm aware that I'm not good enough in english and sometimes I do not make sense, so if you are interested...tell me !

James looks at Aleks while he talks russian, standing still and not getting a word that is said but having a direct input into his emotions (or the lack of) via his face. At that moment, he's afraid of the man. A minute ago he was nice, even caring which is weird because he's a criminal and still a nobody to James. Now, he just looks like he could murder someone with his eyes.

What on earth has that Yuri done to him ?

For sure, James hated or still hates some people. Hell, he even killed his old crewmate / boss in hot rage ! But it wasn't the same, he was yelling, crying, clawing even, like a volcano that was exploding after too much build-up. There, Aleks is barely shaking, keeping his voice as calm and cold as possible, he's just ice ready to break. Even his voice sounds different from the english, it has a weird tone to it.

Words on the other side of the phone continue, and Aleks still looks at the floor, fist tight. James thinks he'll end up cracking his phone at that rate. He gives up on his idea of taking the phone out of Aleks' hands and throw it on the ground, just to make him avoid the talk. It doesn't even seem like it's going anywhere. James had that kind of call before.

Just before he realized what he had done and went rogue against his so called friend.

"No," is the last thing Aleks says, breathlessly, before hanging up. He's standing in the warehouse, looking at the floor and shaking a little more. His eyes lost the cold rage and look a bit empty now.

"You okay ?" James tries, only because he hopes he's not going to be killed by the man.

There's a long sigh and then the Russian slips on the floor, on his knees. He puts his hands on his eyes, pushing hard and breathing loudly for a while as James doesn't move an inch. If he touches Aleks' shoulder, maybe he'll get stabbed or something. It's not worth the risk.

"It was a bad idea," Aleks mumbles, a bit muffled by his hands.

"What was ?" It's a timid question, not sure if it's safe to talk yet or not.

"Being here." His accent is heavy, like he's not controling the way he talks, or not trying to. "Can you do me a favor ?"

"Depends." James wants to say no, because he doesn't know nor trust him yet.

"If it's for Brett, would it be okay ?" He sounds pitiful, and maybe it's just a facade.

James doesn't like the sound of it, and he knows nothing about the Russian's intentions yet. He never signed to gain dramas on top of his already too present ones. He shrugs and hums a positive answer anyways, it's not like he has to be loyal to Aleks, lies are easy before that phase. For Brett, thought, he can make an effort.

"Then..." Aleks stands, looking away. 

He makes his way straight towards the boxed mess with guns and ammo inside. James feels uneasy, because he reminds of how much unstable they both are, and Aleks has his gun. James is pretty much defensless at the moment. But the Russian doesn't care, slides the new gun at the back of his pants, next to James', packing some ammo too. It looks like a bad idea already.

"What are you doing exactly ?" 

James is nervous, because he's facing a dilemna already. He can guess what Aleks plans to do, and it's bad. He knows he can't stop him, because someone's revenge can just be too strong sometimes. But Brett will probably kill him if he just lets Aleks go. So he has to follow him, right ? He thinks fast while Aleks is at his level, still looking for words to give back to Brett.

As he opens his mouth, James stops him by taking his phone out and flipping quickly throught his low number of contacts. That's the only thing he can do at the moment : having Brett in the conversation.

"You-" Aleks opens huge eyes, like he just got betrayed by that guy he still knows nothing about.

"Yes, what ? Are the cops here ?" Brett answers, a bit distant, probably focused on something else.

"Uh, Brett-" James starts, the volume of the phone is high enough so they don't have to scream. His eyes are on Aleks' ones, fighting without a word. "Tell Aleksandr the immortal that what he plans to do is a bad idea."

"What is going on ? Aleks ?" He sounds genuinely worried, and just a bit angry. When the silent goes for just a second too long, the man seems to let go of everything he was doing, his voice gets clear and loud. "Aleks, what's going on ?"

"I...Brett, I can't get you in this shit." Aleks starts, eyes not leaving James', looking both pissed off and nervous. A weird mix. "It's my problem, it's not yours to take care of it. You did enough already."

"Aleks, what the fuck, what are you doing ? You better not-"

"I'm sure everything will be okay, don't worry" He tries to sound confident, but it's so fake it hurts to hear. "But if it doesn't...I just want to thank you, for everything."

James looks at Aleks and feels awful, he can't just let that happen, Aleks is just already gone for it. He's going to leave, he just gave him a way to talk to Brett like it's his last moments. He has to follow, he has to, for Brett, for the right things.

"Aleks, don't do that, we talked about it. James, knock him off if you have to, I don't care, he can't leave that place." 

There's a gun pointed to James at the second Brett says that. Aleks is leaving and will not tolerate any stop attempts. James isn't even trying to, watching as Aleks slowly walks away, still pointing the gun to him. Brett is now talking for nothing, clearly tense about it all, but the duo doesn't listen to his words.

As soon as Aleks is gone in the corner of the room, James rushes to the guns, grabbing a random one and dashing for Aleks. He doesn't know what he can do, but he can try. Either Yuri will kill him, or Aleks or Brett. There's low chances of success but he has to try anyways. 

"Brett- Brett, it's James." He hopes he can keep up with Aleks' speed for now. "I'll get him. I'm following him. I'll bring him back." James says in a low voice to the phone before hanging up.

He's outside soon enough and sees that the metal fence is closed, the camaro is still parked, and empty. But Aleks doesn't give a fuck, he climbed that fucking fence ! James curses and quickly looks around on how he can join without killing himself. It's a miracle that he does find a way and gets to the other side after climbing on top of the trash container.

Aleks doesn't turn around to see him follow, and James doesn't yell at him too. His oxygen is too precious to be spend that way.

It goes on for ten minutes, where James tries his hardest not to say "fuck it" and turns back. He does it mostly for Brett at this point, because James cares about the tiger. And from what he heard from him about Aleks some times ago, it's not just someone he's screwing with. It's more than that.

So, when Aleks tries to steal a car in an alley, James takes the occasion, having the uper hand. He's breathless but has his gun in hands, pointing at the Russian. Aleks sees him and makes a move, fast, touching his own gun, ready to take it out.

"Get the fuck away, are you stupid ?" There's raw tension in the Russian's voice. But it's not enough to makes James moves.

Aleks takes his gun out of his pants, slowly despites his muscles jerking a little, too tense to be smooth. He points it to James just as slow, because he's pretty sure James will not try anything. He wouldn't either. They are just pointing at each others with their guns, threatening in the wind.

"And now what ?" Aleks' voice fucks up a little, getting a bit higher than what he probably expected to, betraying his mental state.

"Now you get back to the warehouse, and we wait for Brett's return." James says, finaly having his breathe back.

"No."

"No ?"

"No."

"You know I can, like, shoot you in the leg or something ?" James wiggles his gun around, trying to mark his point.

"I can shoot you in the head." Is what Aleks snaps back.

For a second, James shivers, because there was something dark in the Russian's eyes. It was just here for the blink of an eye, but it was here. They are scary criminals, they have death on their hands, why are they doing this ?

"You are not going to" There's a bit of question in his tone, because he's not too sure. Just wants to be.

"Why that ?" There it is, the Russian's accent dripping in the english. Like a red signal flashing, be careful.

"Because Brett would never forgive you." That's all James has on his side, all he can tell about the man. He just hopes it'll work, it has to. "It's one thing to go hunt whoever the fuck Yuri is, it's another to kill a crew mate."

"We're not crewmate yet."

"I think we are. In Brett's mind, we are."

The world gets smaller, only just the size of that alley. James tighten his grip on the gun, hopes it'll not go further, fucking wishes it will not be like his past. He feels his emotions showing on his face and whole body language were Aleks is still as a statue, face blank.

A minute goes by, and James really feels sweaty and nervous as fuck. It's not just an order from someone, not just a random person he's pointing his gun at, it's a crew mate and someone that is too close to Brett. He doesn't know what to do, he can't let him go and can't fucking shoot either.

"Let me go with you." He tries to make it a demand.

Another dark flash in Aleks' eyes, the only thing showing that he's listening and not paralyzed or something. 

"I told you earlier : no."

"Listen, you fucking asshole son of a bitch." James tries to be as calm as possible, but his blood boils, he feels it. Patience isn't his forte. Never been, never will. "I can't fucking shoot you in the leg, because you'll be mad, Brett will be mad. Everyone will be mad ! I can't let you go because then Brett will probably shoot me in the fucking face for this. If he thinks it's too dangerous to let you go alone, I think it really is. So I can only go with you, and hope it'll go smooth, so we'll come back, hopefully in shape, Brett will yell and kick our asses, but then it'll be okay."

Aleks has the smallest smile on his face, but it's still something. He lowers his gun and gets back to the car, ignoring the gun still pointed at him.

"Is this a deal ?" James asks, words slow and clear.

"I guess it is."

The door opens and Aleks slides in the car. James looks carefuly, gun still ready. But then the passenger's door opens too and he rushes to get in before Aleks does his best to start the car. Aleks' driving isn't smooth, at all. James regrets everything, holding the security handle like dear life, hissing when his back hurts after a bad turn. He has no clue where they're going, doesn't know if he should even ask. He can at least get infos on Yuri, right ?

"What should I expect. From that guy ? Is he alo-"

"Shut the fuck up. You're not coming with me, you'll stay in the car."

"Fuck you, you think I'm gonna stay in the car like a fucking dog ?" James yells against his best judgement.

"Listen." Aleks turns to him even if he's driving. Talks about security. "You are a self made guy, good on you. I was trained. I know how to deal with Yuri, you don't."

"Same goes on his side, right ? He knows how to deal with you. Not with me. You can't keep me in, anyways. You are not my boss."

It makes Aleks smiles again, something dangerous, but not to James. James even finds a weird comfort in this smile as the Russian explains the layout of where they're heading, quickly giving tips and advices on how to deal with that asshole. In the back of his head, James smiles about how, some days ago, he looked through his window and looked at that guy, wondering about his life, finding him cute.

And now, in a span of two days, he threatened him, was threatened by him, and is on his way to fight some asshole for and with him. Life is strange, but not as strange as them. Brett made a huge mistake if he thought he could tame such people.


	6. Take a look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brett met James, some times ago, and the Crew he was in turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, I hope you'll still love it ! I wanted to go in depth of some of their meeting, and cut the action of the main story

Brett never worked out his ambitions, or maybe it wasn't really ambition but boredom. He worked with almost everyone and everything and a little bit of everywhere too, but nothing really satisfied him.

He's a man who takes care of himself, of the environement, of the animals and his friends. But he won't hesitate to crush your fingers with a hammer if you deserve it. He knows how to use fear to make you respect him, but then turns the fear into trust. He might be a competent person, but he's not a cruel monster, he values trust, respect and good calls.

And that's why he could work solo and still get a lot of work on the side with various crews. Making contacts, alliances even, with many people across the states. Really, nobody expected him to do that much, and he survived his first crew without too much troubles, surprising everyone by going on his own, taking back their old contacts and making it worth it. 

That worked for a long time, but loneliness made him try crews just like you would try clothes. He joined several minor crews and left them just as easily, not satisfied by any. Well, until he met James and Joe.

The two were hanging in the streets of Littletown, doing various activities, mostly mischievous. James' laugh was so loud you couldn't not hear it in those cold Colorado's nights. The talk was easy, James tried to cover his mischief by a joke, but he had a gun in his pocket, ready to use.

Brett knew who they were, he heard them call themselves Nova and Extreme, like two of the guys of the Creatures, a big crew's name of the area. Yet, he meant not harm to them, talked back and presented himself. Joe was the first to answer, having a natural call for "good" people. But James wasn't that easy to please, he just played along for Joe's sake.

Joe insisted on seeing Brett again, and so Brett followed and James just kept an eye on Joe. It went on for month of meeting in the streets, learning of each others, working small deals too. In a weird way, Brett invested himself in a part of the Creatures' business, and that wasn't a good thing to do at that time.

He realized really quickly, when he met the others, that Nova and Joe acted different when they were alone. They were smilling in both of the situations, but Brett could tell when a smile was forced, when it was a mask. James was strange when he was with the others. He joked, yelled, seemingly normal, but forced to the hundredth, almost fake. Yet, it was more complicated than that. James wasn't aware of it, was fighting his way to make things normal when nothing was.

If Brett loved working with Joe and James, even more day after day, he felt uncomfortable when the whole deal was there.

Jordan (also named Kootra), their leader, had a weird vibe. He was really nice, welcoming, and yet a dangerous folk. He won his name for a reason, they made their way to the top because they weren't what they seemed like. Every member of their crew was two faced in a way or another, and Brett was really wary of it.

But he kept close, was made a member of the crew because James insisted (seems like he was the one that insisted a lot on membership). He felt welcomed in that small circle of the two good friends, was way closer to them than the others would ever, and that wasn't what the Creatures' boss' wanted.

It turned sour, more than when Brett joined unofficialy. The bad side went darker and Brett realized it was time to go away, or else his safety was at risk. He tried to take Joe and James with him.

Someone of the Creatures' crew disappeared, possibly dead somewhere, and if that Kootra seemed to know what was going on, nobody else was on the same page as him.

Or so they thought.

James seemed a bit distant. His smile was less and less geniune and he yelled a lot more. He was often with Joe and Brett but kept silent when the two were laughing. Something was wrong with him, eating him from the inside. 

When another member of the crew disappeared and when James seemed to close himself even more, it was time to go. Brett decided it was enough on a god forsaken night.

It went to shit. He walked outside, under heavy rain. He missed Cali, missed the desert, missed warmth altogether. It hit him when he realized that it wasn't just weather's warmth either. 

He and James just argued, badly.

They called each others names, almost went physical ! Brett felt things going wrong, deeply, but couldn't do shit to change it. After months of building a friendship, after so many times trying to make James believe he wasn't trying to trick him and stab him, it turned all to ashes.

Yes, James realized something wrong going with the crew, but he wasn't believing what, and was a big part of it. He was too invested in it to leave, he'd rather drown with the ship than see it sunk from afar. And yet, he wasn't realizing how manipulated he was.

Brett tried to tell him, of course ! Calmly at first, even with Joe on his side ! But James wasn't having it at all, he threatened them, yelled and almost cried. He was so upset it was painful to watch. But no matter what, Joe and Brett had to leave, and quickly.

So Brett went back to his place, a rather nice place for an hotel holding so many criminals. The owner looked at him run by, curious, but saying nothing. Brett always paid on time anyways, and if, for any reasons, he was about to leave now, the owner still had the month's rent in his pocket.

The little stuff he had were quickly packed. He needed to be fast and take Joe with him and leave the state before Kootra realized their plan. Before James possibly told on them without even realizing that he was making a mistake.

He stopped when someone knocked at his door.

His first instinct was to take his gun out of his pants, holding it at the door, waiting for a word or an action from whoever the fuck was standing there.

"Brett ? Brett ?" Oh no. "Open that fucking door, dude, I'm soaked !"

James.

Brett felt mixed feelings about that. James may have told Jordan about it all and was sent to kill them ? Or he was trying to get them back ? Or he decided to come and leave with them ? Things could go awfuly wrong or good, and there was no clues about it.

"Brett ? I know you are inside, open up. I said nothing to Jordan, I swear." 

Swearing is worth nothing when a lot of your business motives play on betraying promises and deals. But Brett opened, gun in hand. James took a step in, shaking his short hair, really looking miserable.

"You want to come with us ?" Brett asked, a little hope in his voice, lowering his gun for a second.

He was surprised when James walked to him, almost shooting him for that unexpected move. James pressed his body against his, and Brett went still, almost sure James would stab or shoot him. But no, no weapons, just arms going around him, nice and warm.

"I'm not going anywhere, I told you. That crew is mine too, I can't leave it." It was resolute.

"But-"

"Listen, Jordan knows I'm here, he followed me. He's in his car. There's an empty room, the 106. It's open, you go by their bathroom's window and steal a car on the parking lot in the back, okay ?" He whispered, more serious than anything Brett heard him talk in months. "I'll win some time for you. Take Joe, leave and don't come back."

"James, you can still come with us." A plea ? The tiger pleading ? Brett wasn't caring about his reputation, only that friendship was important.

"No !" It sounded pained, fragile. A side Brett never saw from James, ever. "Take care of Joe, okay ?" He broke the hug, hidding a tear. "Take care of you too."

Brett wanted to say more, wanted to win the case of whatever was going on. He wanted James to come, he couldn't just go with Joe, it missed someone. Really, that was just crazy how James knew things weren't right and still decided to stay.

Before Brett could find something to say, a light kiss was given to him. A brush of lips, barely there at all, a final goodbye. Brett only realized it really happened when he was in the car and on his way to Joe's place, but at that moment, he thought he dreamed it. Even so because James was so fast, stepping back, taking his gun out and pointing it at him with pain in his eyes.

"You have to punch me, make it real." James asked.

Sure, it was to play against Jordan, to make him think James was about to take him out. Hell, Kootra probably watched their shaddows by the window right now. Fuck.

"Maybe we'll meet again." James' expression slipped back into the hollow self of the past months. He moved the gun to the bed, pointing it at Brett's pillow. "Go, now."

He shot, emptied his charger and shook his head as a signal. Brett hesitated only one second before punching hard, forcing himself not to crouch and help him when his body fell hard on the floor. Instead he hurried, grabbed his stuff and left, not looking back against himself. Jordan was probably heading to the place now. Maybe he wasn't even alone.

Yeah, Brett knew they'd meet again, they had to. James is good at his job, and he truly did what was needed when the time was right. 

He just lost a bit of his sanity, but he saved his friends.

It took him a while before he contacted Brett back. And he was so burned out and defeated that he couldn't tell that Brett was laughing on the phone to hide his anxiety and concern. James was a shadow of himself. He won and survived, but at what cost ? Months went by, a year even, maybe ? He had no track of time anymore.

He was talking slowly, couldn't remember the last time he ate, the last time he slept, the last time he talked to a real friend. Hell, he was holding the gun that finished it all and covered in blood while holding the phone and talking to Brett. 

It was a call for help, and if he's grateful that Brett never pitied him in his face and never gave him a favorite treatement, he also hates being alone and needing the tamed tiger for his survival.


	7. The anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks and James go where Yuri told them to, but don't find what they expected. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm updating, after 452 years ! Sorry it's a little short..I hope to get back to it fully

James shakes his head to get out of his thoughts. He was too deep in the past, remembering why he was risking his life for something so dangerous as a pretty blond face.

Sure, Brett is holding James up without really realizing it, but at the same time, James worries about too many aspects. Not a long ago he day-dreamed about his blond neighbor, wanted to meet him, learn about his life, maybe put his old self away and live a quiet dream ! But no, that guy had to be a criminal too. And not only he is a criminal but he's from the Russian's mafia ! Plus, he is under Brett's direct protection and care, being his lovebird too from what James understood !

Everything was going wrong and spiraling already, and it's been less than a week.

Really, James worried that he would go back to his past self, being manipulated like he was. Brett could easily use him, because he owes and trusts him. Joe could ask whatever he wants from him too. Hell, even that blond guy could use him, since James was deprived of any forms of close relationship for so long.

He feels weak and alone, weaker than he has ever been.

But he keeps going, because Brett would go down if something happens to Aleks. Because that's the only thing that has a meaning at the moment. When the two of them met, and after James was finaly open and trusting of Brett, the tiger told him about his firsts years. About how everything he thought was garanteed went to shit and turned into a bloodbath.

Brett survived because he went feral, and yet, calculating. He listened to his mind but let his body acts on most things, putting himself in danger for the sake of finding a spark to keep him alive. It wasn't sane, wasn't safe, but it kept him alive until he went stable again.

Maybe James is at his feral and self destructive part ? He needs to find his marks in this fucked up world. Wondering, anxious, yet trusting without judgement someone he met two days ago and who threatened him. And from what he learnt, Aleks wasn't in a better state not long ago.

They are three really worned out people, and still young, how sad.

Really, James is envious of the new people. Well, Ornate seems a little on guard and probably needs time to open up and feels better, but the trio...The trio is well alive, fresh. They are new to the job, probably a bit naive about it all, about the risks and weight it gives on your shoulders. But right now, one of them is probably a better hope than James, Aleks and Brett combined.

They are white sheets waiting for their history to be written. Unlike the worned out trio who had already seen enough for one life.

But having enough funnily isn't enough at all. When you molded yourself into a criminal, it's hard to go away from it. Nothing really calls you, you look for peace and yet think it'll probably bore you to death to stay so...Normal.

At that moment, in that car driving them to a possible bad outcome, James feels more alive. He feels his body kicking from the inside, emotions flowing, anxiety, excitation, the adrenaline pushing into his veins. 

He hates that he feels alive at that idea.

"It's going to be bad." Aleks announces suddenly, snapping James back to the situation.

"Why that ?" It sounds curious and naive.

"You see those guys ?" He points his finger to his window, showing a building with two men wearing tuxedos. "Bodyguards. And I know them. It'll be hard to talk." 

"What, you were expecting a talk with him ?!" What kind of fuckery-

"You don't get it. These guys are his gorillas, they never left his side. If they are outside it means there's more in with him. It means he expects something dangerous and is ready to fight against it."

"He called all of his dogs for you ?" James is confused, that's a bit overkill.

"No, can't be. I'm not a big threat to him. So it means there's worst around here. Maybe friendly to us, maybe they are here for a deal and we'll be in fucking trouble."

After that, Aleks falls into reflexion, not giving a fuck about the car not being parked and annoying locals. He looks at the building and the two guys in front of it. James would pay a lot of money to know what's going on in his head, because he has no clues of what to do or plan. Five minutes go by and Aleks finaly moves, snaps his mind back in the car, turning to James.

"I know them well, I'll try to talk. I can maybe arrange something." 

As he touches the door's handle to get out the car, James grabs his jacket furiously, yanking him almost to his side. It's full of panic and rage, a fueled confusion about the big fucking bullshit the Russian is about to do.

"The fuck ? That guy wants you dead and you're going to say hello to his bodyguards ? How stupid can you be ?" He tried to keep quiet, yelling in whispers, something that should be comical in any other situations.

Aleks just doesn't move, at all, almost laying in the car and half on James who looks like he's going to strangle him at any second now.

"He never clearly stated that he wanted me dead. But if I can pull the business card, I can arrange a deal." His voice is unsure, but it's like the only option he found.

"A deal ? We are nothing yet, a deal with what ? Dust ? And even then, you fuck, Brett told me your ex job was a bag of snake, don't tell me you seriously think about making a deal with them. They'll fuck us over !"

This is a bad idea, altogether. Nobody a bit sane would find this okay, hell even if James is a bit fucked up he thinks that idea is shit !

"Give me your number." Aleks says in a soft voice.

It takes James by surprise, destabilizes him to the point of letting go of his jacket. What the fuck is he asking for that now ? What ?

"I have a silencer. I can talk to the bodyguards and take them out. But I have to be alone or else they'll be suspicious." As he explains, he takes a silencer out of his pocket. James saw nothing back at the warehouse, shame on him. " So, you call my phone now, I put mine in my pocket, you hear what's going on. When I'm done with the bodyguards, I'll go in." 

He puts the silencer on his gun, carefuly and then takes his phone out, looking at James and waiting for him to do the same. As he's still confused, James does what he's told, already preparing himself to go after the Russian once he'll go inside, for his safety.

Phone numbers are exchanged, Aleks' phone gets the call and he slides it in his pocket. James has no choice but trust the Russian for that part, hopping he won't go wrong like yesterday.

It goes fast, Aleks storming out of the car, jogging accross the street and saying something in Russian to the bodyguards. There's incredulous reactions, not believing the man would come to them like that (like Yuri himself never called and gave an address, really). 

Then, Aleks' tone gets dark, cold, and James would kill to understand what he said, because next there's gunshots. One man is hit and Aleks uses his body to protect himself from the other one, not giving him a good chance.

"Nova-" The name is said in such tone that James rushes out the car and crosses the road in quick steps. Aleks' hands are shaking but his face is dark, eyes cold, expressionless. "Take their guns and lets go in. Kill everyone."

So much for trying to make a deal, huh ? James is quick to take the weapons and gives a look around. There's some people, yes, but no one is panicking or calling the cops. They are more like vultures waiting to feast on what will be left of their game.

James counts to three and focus on the task at hand. Aleks just turns his phone off and nods once before opening the door and sliding inside. There's nobody, not a single soul, and it looks like an abandonned hotel. A lot of furnitures are missing and the dust is just everywhere. Aleks makes quick signs and James doesn't understand most of them. It's not what he's used to do, at all. But he follows and hopes for the best as they take the stairs.

It's in this kind of situation that James realizes how different they are. Aleks knows tactical movements, makes signs, doesn't use words and is as silent as possible, eyes looking everywhere at once. James mostly goes like a hammer in a wall. Sure, he has his professional past, but he's not a trained weapon, he's just a guy that knows how to kill and blow shits up.

They arrive on the first floor and open the door, listening carefuly. Nothing, not even a footprint on the red dusty carpet. Aleks makes another sign that James understands as "we need to go up". And so they do. The second floor is just the same, and the third too. 

As they keep going up, the tension rises. James feels his blood hitting his temples, hard, as he looks on the right while Aleks looks on the left. The fifth floor has footprints, a lot of them. There's also traces of someone possibly being dragged on the floor, and that's never a good news.

Aleks looks at the carpet and the traces, his gun still up and ready to shoot. James checks the corner of the close area. The silence is unbearable, there's just no noises here and it's getting on their nerves really bad. James puts his finger on his lips as a way to say to Aleks to keep silent, which is...Useless to say but then, he hits a door with the back of his gun and waits for any kind of reaction, from somewhere around.

Nothing.

"Are they gone ?" James whispers then, taking a step and ready to kick a door open to check inside.

Aleks' expression is still the same empty one as he just mimics James, facing a door and ready to open it. He stops when his eyes catch something odd on another door. Most of the footprints seemed to go that way, but they went everywhere. For all they know, every room can hide someone.

"What is it ?" James gives up on his initial plan to follow Aleks' gaze and walk to the door.

"Stop !" Aleks thinks someone will shoot through the door or make something explode, anything that can kill them, really.

But James ignores him, looking at a blood half dried on the beige door. It's not closed fully so he pushes it with his foot, gun in hand as Aleks is still unmoving. It opens, smoothly, and James covers his mouth, gun down as his eyes scan the room. Aleks goes quickly beside him and looks inside as well, freezing.

There's a dozen of pictures of him and Brett on the floor, daily things like at a bar, eating ice cream on the beach, even one in a cinema ? But that's really not the worst, no, the worst is the guy attached like jesus on the wall, in undies, throat and stomach sliced open. There's blood and guts on the floor and if James thinks it's fucking disgusting, he doesn't even know who the guy is.

Aleks does. He knows that guy, was friend with him. And that message is clear. Yuri might be here for business, but he's also going to kill everyone that's important for Aleks. The pictures on the floor probably are just the next target, right ?

"We should call Brett." James says, not really getting that Aleks doesn't leave his eyes away from those empty and dead ones. "Aleks ?" 

"We should burn that place down." The russian says, still ice cold.

"What ? Are you crazy ? Why for ?"

"I can't let Brett see him like that." He reaches for the body and tries to get him off the wall.

"You know him ?" James only now realizes, he thought it was just a random that was here to give a message, not someone he knew.

"Yes." No name, no need. James doesn't ask for more and helps him. They get the body on the floor and wrap him in dusty bed sheets. "We need more sheets."

"Do you have like a lighter or anything ?" 

James is already standing to get more sheets. They don't really have all the time in the world right now. Aleks just takes a flask and a lighter out of his pocket as an answer and James jogs to another room. They get it done pretty quickly, wrapping the body in sheets and covering it with vodka (he'd be glad to have that, Aleks added) and lighting it. 

James wants to leave but Aleks watches the flames slowly taking the sheets and body away (they took the pictures that weren't covered in blood). It's only when he takes his phone out of his pocket that he seems to look like a normal human again and not a senseless machine. James sees Brett's name on the screen and thinks he might give some space, walking away from the room, in that dusty hallway.

Aleks feels like his facade is giving up, so he has to be quick. He's so relieved when Brett answers, stress was at a peak because of the pictures and their side mission. He doesn't let the man talk, just says four words that sound like thunder for Aleks himself, because with them said, he realizes what's going on, fully.

"Brett, they got Khail."

He couldn't stand Brett's reaction, had to hang up on him. Khail was a big friend of Brett, someone he could trust. He was an informant but also a sneaky one, he always had a way to leave bad situations and never got arrested by the cops. He was just that good.

Aleks remembers the first time he saw him, in the worst day of his life. He was there to help Brett get him from those assholes. He was there and caring, joking to make the mood lighter, taking him to his place for a month or so, to hide him. He was just a nice guy, and he probably kept nice and loyal to Brett until the end.

Fuck.

Yuri will pay for this. Aleks first planned to put a bullet in his head but now it's personnal, he'll suffer. That bitch will puke his teeth and guts from Aleks' hands for days before he kill him. For his family.

"Aleks" James shakes Aleks' shoulder to get him out of his mind. "We have to go, quick. I'm sure the cops will show soon, now that we are burning the room. Come on."

He followed, blindly, not really caring about security or anything. He was just burning inside. How can he face Brett after this ? Wait. While going down the service's stairs, Aleks looks at the pictures that were on the floor. One of them sends chills to his spine.

The pic is shoved on James' torso, making the man stops and wonders what's going on. He looks at the pic and then back to Aleks. It's Brett, watering plants, so wha- Oh.

"He knows where he lives." Aleks runs in the stairs, followed quickly by James now. "He knew that and went for Khail. That son of a bitch. Send a text to Brett, we have to do something, today."


End file.
